Just Go
by ciocarlie
Summary: "Aku tahu kalau kau sudah merasakan sakit yang bahkan melebihi apa yang kubayangkan. Makanya, kau boleh pergi Kyouya... Aku tidak akan apa-apa..." hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan setelah apa yang pria itu perbuat untuknya selama 18 tahun ini. / Setting 18YL


**Just Go…**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Rated K+

Genre : Angst/Romance

Pairing : 1827, Slight 1896 & 27OC

Warning : Shounen-Ai, Semi-AU, 18YL, Typo.

.

"Hibari-san…"

Hening benar-benar menguasai saat ia berada di tempat itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak hanya duduk dan menatap sosok di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak mencoba untuk mengusap rambut hitam yang ada di depannya.

Tidak pernah ia melihat wajahnya tenang seperti ini—ingin tersenyum, namun tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"Kemana dirimu yang angkuh itu—" tangannya terus menelusuri wajah Hibari Kyouya dan tampak berhenti di kelopak mata sang pemuda yang tertutup. Entah sejak kapan—ia sudah tidak lagi menghitung hari yang seolah terhenti saat mata itu tertutup, "—aku merindukan tatapan dan suaramu…"

…

"Hibari-san—bangunlah…"

Menutup matanya, terdiam saat tidak ada sama sekali jawaban dari sosok itu. Biasanya ia akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti 'lemah' atau 'herbivore' dari pemuda itu. Menyakitkan—tetapi itu yang ingin ia dengar saat ini melebihi apapun.

"Ahaha—dimana kata-katamu yang biasa kau keluarkan saat aku bersikap lemah seperti ini?" tawanya tampak terdengar lirih dan matanya tampak berair sebelum ia mengusapnya tidak ingin menunjukkan air mata itu, "kau akan menghajarku habis-habisan kalau aku seperti ini bukan?"

…

"Apa yang menahanmu Hibari-san—"

Percuma, bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis air mata itu tetap turun dan keluar begitu saja. Sang Cloud Guardian—entah sudah berapa lama tidak membuka mata, dan pemuda itu terus menungguinya setiap waktu. Ia tidak percaya saat beberapa bulan yang lalu mendapatkan berita tentang penyakit yang diderita sang Cloud Guardian.

Kanker—darah, stadium akhir…

Bahkan Shamal tidak bisa menyembuhkannya…

"Tsunayoshi-san," suara itu membuatnya tersadar dan menoleh untuk menemukan pria berambut seperti Elviss yang tampak mendekatinya. Dengan segera mengusap matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum di depan pria itu.

"Kusakabe-san, ada apa?"

.

.

"Mungkin—saya harus menyerahkan buku ini pada anda…"

…

**10 April '03** – _Penerimaan siswa baru di Nami-chuu, tidak ada yang menarik diantara Herbivore-herbivore itu. Tidak sampai herbivore berambut cokelat itu datang. Entah kenapa, sepertinya ia yang paling lemah diantara herbivore yang lain namun ada sebuah ketertarikan yang membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya._

"Diary—?" Tsuna menatap pada Kusakabe yang tampak tersenyum sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyo-san lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai catatan kegiatan hariannya—walaupun saya juga menganggapnya sebagai sebuah buku harian—" tawanya tampak terdengar pelan dan terlihat lelah, "—Kyo-san tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya termasuk saya—tetapi saya pikir mungkin anda bisa membacanya sekarang…"

Tsuna tampak membaca tiap kalimat yang dituliskan dengan singkat oleh pemuda di depannya sekarang. Tidak bisa ia berani untuk berfikir kalau Hibari Kyouya menuliskan hal seperti ini. Ah, tanggal itu ia ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

…Flash Back…

"_HIIEEE!"_

"_Kau memakai seragam dengan tidak benar Herbivore—" menatap pada mata cokelat milik pemuda yang tampak sangat ketakutan dengannya itu, "—kamikorosu…"_

"_Ma—Maafkan aku senpai! Ta—tadi aku sudah mencoba untuk memakai pakaian yang benar, tetapi aku terjatuh da—dan membuat pakaianku kotor dan juga kusut!" pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak mencoba untuk mencari alasan agar sang ketua komite tidak menghajarnya di hari pertama ia berada di sekolah._

"_Tidak ada alasan—aku akan menggigitmu!" dan satu layangan tonfa tampak mengenai pipinya dan membuatnya terpental, "itu adalah hukuman karena kau membohongiku."_

"_E—eh?"_

"_Kyo-san," pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan sang tangan kanan yang tampak menghampiri dan menunduk hormat padanya, "saya sudah membereskan mereka seperti yang anda perintahkan…"_

"_Hn—" pemuda itu hanya bergumam dan berjalan membelakangi Tsuna yang tampak bingung dengan perkataan darinya. Kusakabe tampak menghampiri, membungkuk dan memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus oleh kain._

"_Mereka sudah saya bereskan atas perintah dari Kyo-san, dan ini adalah kotak makanan anda yang terjatuh saat itu…"_

…

"_E—EEEH!"_

…End Flash Back…

Ah, ia ingat saat itu—ketika hari pertamanya masuk ke Namichuu dan ditengah perjalanan akan menuju ke sekolahnya, beberapa orang tampak menahannya dan yah—menghajarnya karena ia adalah 'dame-Tsuna'. Mengambil bento miliknya dan membuatnya terlihat kacau.

Dan tidak pernah ia menyangka kalau Hibari melihat itu semua dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membereskan mereka.

"Aku bahkan hampir saja melupakan itu Hibari-san—" tertawa pelan dan menatap pada pemuda di depannya. Kusakabe tampak tersenyum lemah dan membiarkan mereka berdua berada di ruangan itu sementara itu berjalan keluar.

Tsuna membuka-buka lembaran itu, mencoba untuk membaca setiap kata yang dituliskan oleh pemuda itu.

**20 Agustus '03** – _Bertemu dengan bayi aneh yang malah membawa tiga orang herbivore ke ruangan milikku. Salah satunya adalah—Sawada Tsunayoshi—ia seperti seorang herbivore lemah yang gampang sekali untuk dihancurkan. Tetapi siapa yang menyangka, aku merasa ia bisa menjadi seorang Omnivore suatu hari nanti. Ya, kita lihat saja—_

Ah, saat dimana ia masuk ke ruangan komite yang ia kira sebagai ruangan resepsionis karena Reborn yang memaksanya. Terkena pukulan dari Hibari Kyouya, tetapi itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa melancarkan serangan mengenainya juga.

Walaupun terlihat sangat aneh karena memakai sandal—

Sudah puluhan tahun berlalu, dan ternyata semuanya seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Saat ia dan Hibari tidak sedekat sekarang.

**14 September '03** – _Akhir-akhir ini keadaan tubuhku sedikit aneh. Dokter menyarankanku untuk beristirahat beberapa hari di Rumah Sakit. Sebenarnya aku berfikir itu hanya akan menjadi hari-hari yang membosankan, siapa yang menyangka kalau pemuda itu juga dirawat karena kecerobohannya—bayi itu yang mengatakannya._

Tertegun—apakah keadaan Hibari terlihat sudah sejak lama? Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya—ia hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang yang menakutkan, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Ia ingat saat permainan di rumah sakit yang membuatnya kalah karena I-Pin.

Ia sadar, saat itu sempat terfikir olehnya—kenapa Hibari harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit hanya karena flu?

**10 April '04** – _Dikalahkan oleh seorang berkepala nanas itu benar-benar membuatku kesal—dan yang lebih kesal adalah karena Sawada Tsunayoshi terluka karena melawannya juga. Bayi itu mengatakan kalau salah satu dari sekian luka yang ia dapatkan adalah karena aku dikuasai oleh herbivore nanas itu._

_Dan semenjak saat itu—Mukuro Rokudo adalah mangsaku. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang boleh membunuhnya selain aku._

Saat itu, ia benar-benar panik karena mendengar Hibari yang berusaha menghentikan Mukuro tidak kembali. Ia sadar, kalau hilangnya Hibari saat itu yang menjadi ketakutannya. Ia takut kalau Hibari terluka, ia takut kalau Hibari sampai tewas saat itu.

Ya—ia belum siap untuk kehilangan sosok itu, apapun yang terjadi…

Baik dulu maupun sekarang…

Beberapa tanggal tampak tidak tertulis, dan beberapa diantaranya tampak terhapus ataupun halaman yang robek. Tetapi Tsuna terus saja mencoba untuk membuka halaman demi halaman yang mengingatkannya akan memori mereka dulu.

**12 Mei '04** – _bayi itu mengatakan kalau Tsunayoshi akan bertarung dengan seseorang yang kuat. Mempertaruhkan gelar boss mafia? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya menjadi seorang pemimpin di dunia yang sangat keras seperti itu. Ia menawarkanku posisi sebagai kandidat guardiannya._

_Bahkan memberikanku seorang tutor untuk menghadapi pertarungan itu._

_Aku tidak perduli dengan posisi itu—dan yang aku perdulikan hanyalah keselamatan herbivore itu. Seorang herbivore harus dilindungi dari apapun yang mengancamnya._

Dulu ia beranggapan kalau Hibari menerima tantangan itu karena ingin bertarung dengan orang yang kuat. Ia tidak ingin memasukkan Hibari kedalam dunia mafia—karena alasan yang hampir sama dengan Hibari.

Ia tidak ingin Hibari masuk ke dalam dunia gelap seperti mafia. Walaupun ia tahu dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Hibari tidak akan susah untuk melaluinya. Ia terus membaca, saat dimana mereka pergi ke masa depan, sepertinya Hibari menuliskannya saat mereka sempat kembali ke masa mereka.

Menerima test dari Vongola Primo dan guardiannya.

**21 Agustus '04** – _Bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik—ia adalah orang yang kuat, tentu saja. Bayi itu mengatakan kalau ia adalah seseorang yang memiliki posisi yang sama denganku. Bahkan ada kemungkinan kalau ia adalah pendahuluku._

_Aku tidak perduli—itu pada awalnya. Sebelum apa yang ia katakan tentang dirinya serta seseorang bernama Giotto, dan juga aku serta herbivore itu._

…Flash Back…

"_Kau menyukainya bukan?"_

_Pria berambut platinum itu tampak menatap sosok Hibari yang berada di atas atap Namimori. Ujian yang diberikan sudah selesai—bahkan Tsuna mengalahkan Daemon Spade. Besok mereka akan kembali ke masa depan, dan sore harinya tampak Alaude menghampiri Hibari dan membuka percakapan dengan satu kalimat itu._

"_Apa maksudmu…"_

"_Perkataanku kurang jelas? Kau, menyukai Decimo bukan?" tatapannya datar, namun Alaude pasti mengetahui kalau apa yang ia katakan itu benar. Ya, ia tahu kalau ia menyukai Sawada Tsunayoshi, "kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Suatu saat, ia akan meninggalkanmu—"_

…

"_Darah Vongola harus diteruskan, dan tentu saja ia harus menikah dengan seseorang untuk mendapatkan keturunan itu. Dan tentu itu artinya kau tidak bisa bersamanya…"_

_Hibari terdiam sejenak sebelum beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menjauhi bayangan pria bernama Alaude itu._

"_Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku—bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya. Dan aku sadar itu—" membuka pintu atap yang ada di depannya sebelum berbalik sedikit menatap Alaude, "—tidak sepertimu…"_

…End of Flash Back…

_Aku mengerti kalau aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya—walaupun aku mencintainya. Sejak kapan aku menyadari—aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tetapi sesuatu dan lain hal membuatku sadar kalau aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya._

_Bukan karena suatu saat ia akan menikah, tetapi hal lainnya yang tidak bisa aku hindari._

_Kematian…_

Matanya membulat saat melihat kata terakhir yang tertulis saat itu. Kata terakhir yang mengakhiri halaman dari buku itu, dan membuatnya berfikir kalau Hibari sudah mengetahui kondisinya bahkan puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Dan ia tidak pernah tahu hal itu…

Ia menatap pada Hibari yang masih belum sadar—sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menemui Kusakabe.

…

"Tsunayoshi-san, apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Ia masih memiliki yang lainnya bukan—" Tsuna menunjukkan buku yang ada di tangannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap pada Kusakabe dengan penuh harapan, "—aku ingin tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang Hibari-san sembunyikan dariku selama ini…"

"Tsunayoshi-san…"

"Paman Tsuna—" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna indigo tampak tersenyum kearahnya, "—apakah paman mencari buku ini?"

Menatap sebuah buku yang sama persis dengan buku yang dipegang oleh Tsuna. Remi, anak dari Hibari yang tampak sangat mirip dengan ayahnya itu membawa buku yang dicari oleh Tsuna. Jujur Kusakabe memang tidak memiliki buku itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa memilikinya Remi-chan?"

"Otou-san sering bercerita dengan buku ini sebelum Remi tidur, dan otou-san bilang paman membutuhkannya kalau nanti otou-san tidak bangun dari tidurnya," gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan membuat Tsuna tertegun sekali lagi mendengarnya, "apakah paman Tsuna tidak mau?"

"Tidak—paman akan membacanya," tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu dan juga Kusakabe.

…

**5 May '08** – _lima tahun sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuanku dengan Tsunayoshi. Dan sepertinya apa yang pernah kupertaruhkan terjadi—ia sudah menjadi seorang Omnivore. Terkadang lemah dan selalu terlihat lemah, namun ia adalah orang yang kuat—aku mengakuinya._

_Hari ini adalah hari yang disebut oleh bayi itu dengan 'Inheritance Ceremony'—oke, dulu memang hampir dilakukan kalau tidak para herbivore itu mengganggu. Dan sekarang, ia resmi menjadi seorang boss dan aku akan terus bersama dengannya._

_Walaupun ia adalah langit yang membiarkan awan bergerak bebas, namun pada akhirnya awan akan terus bersama dengan langitnya—dimanapun._

_Sebenarnya kondisi tubuhku tidak terlalu memungkinkan untuk mengikuti acara itu—tetapi tentu saja acara penting untuknya seperti itu, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melewatkannya. Tetapi, ternyata ia bisa melihat semua yang kurasakan, dan tidak menyangka kalau ia akan datang malam itu hanya untuk melihat keadaanku dan juga mengucapkan satu kata padaku._

'_Selamat ulang tahun…'_

…Flash Back…

_Nafasnya sesak—kepalanya benar-benar berat dan rasa mual tidak bisa menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ia tahu sedari kemarin tubuhnya tidak sehat, namun Hibari Kyouya tidak akan mungkin tumbang hanya karena ini—semua orang akan menertawakannya kalau hanya seperti ini saja ia sudah pingsan bukan._

_Ia adalah karnivora—ia tidak butuh kata-kata lemah._

"_Hibari-san," suara ketukan itu berasal dari pintu ruangan yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka—para pemilik mansion Vongola yang baru, Vongola Decimo beserta guardian untuk beristirahat. Pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menatap sosok yang baru datang itu, "maaf aku mengganggumu…"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini—Sawada Tsunayoshi," nadanya tampak lebih pelan dan lemah—tidak seperti biasanya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sepertinya menyadarinya, dan dengan segera bergerak mendekat, "apa yang kau lakukan…"_

"_Kau—tidak apa-apa?" menatap cemas pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, mengamati raut wajahnya yang tampak sedikit pucat dan juga nafasnya yang sedikit memburu itu. Tangannya bergerak, merasakan dahi Hibari yang panas seperti terbakar._

"_H—Hibari-san, kau sakit?!" raut cemas tampak terlihat di wajah pemuda itu, "sudah kuduga—aku merasa kalau kau sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku bisa meminta Jii-chan untuk menunda acaranya…"_

_Menatap pemuda berambut cokelat yang ada di depannya itu dengan raut wajah datarnya._

"_Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja dulu Hibari-san, aku akan mengambilkan obat dan juga kompres untukmu—" mencoba untuk membantu Hibari menuju ke ranjangnya sebelum tangannya ditepis oleh pemuda itu, "—Hibari-san?"_

"_Aku tidak selemah itu—ini hanya demam biasa," bohong. Dan hyper intuition Tsuna tentu saja memberitahukan hal itu. Namun melawan Hibari itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin marah apalagi kalau memperlakukannya seperti seseorang yang lemah._

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin berbaring di tempat tidur, tidak apa-apa kalau aku mengompres dan memberimu obat bukan?" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang Cloud Guardian, dengan segera Tsuna berdiri dan keluar dari tempat itu._

_Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum Tsuna kembali dengan sebaskom air dingin dan juga sebuah obat dan segelas air. Saat kembali, ia bisa melihat Hibari yang berbaring di atas sofa tempatnya duduk tadi._

"_Hibari-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" berjongkok di samping sang guardian dan mempersiapkan handuk yang sudah dibasahi oleh air dingin. Sedikit menyerengit saat merasakan air dingin yang menyentuh dahinya._

"_Kalau kau bisa bergerak, sebaiknya minum obatmu dulu Hibari-san…"_

"_Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa Sawada Tsunayoshi," berdecak kesal, dan menutup matanya, tampak tertidur beberapa saat kemudian. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum meletakkan obat di samping sofa Hibari sebelum berdiri dan mengusap kepala Hibari saat itu._

"_Selamat ulang tahun Hibari-san…"_

…_End of Flash Back…_

Ia mendengarnya?

Hibari mendengarnya saat itu—dimana ia mengira kalau Hibari sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Hibari hanya berpura-pura tertidur—ia tidak akan bisa tertidur kalau ada siapapun di dekatnya apalagi sampai mengusap kepalanya.

**14 Oktober '09** – _Hari ulang tahunnya, namun ia tidak bisa datang ke markas. Bayi itu—oke sekarang bukan bayi lagi—menyuruhku untuk pergi ke dokter herbivore itu karena ia merasa keadaanku akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh. _

_Aku tahu kalau penyakit ini semakin menggerogoti tubuhku, dan aku tidak kaget saat herbivore bernama Shamal itu mengatakan kalau penyakitku tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi bahkan olehnya. Bahkan aku bisa mati kapanpun juga._

_Saat kembali, ia menatapku khawatir karena aku tidak muncul saat pesta ulang tahunnya—namun tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang keadaanku._

_Terkejut saat ia mengatakan kalau ia—menyukaiku, namun dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini lebih baik kalau aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya—kalau aku mencintainya._

_Maaf—kalau penolakan itu menjadi hadiah terburuk yang bisa ia dapatkan…_

Kertas itu sedikit lecek karena Tsuna mengeratkan genggamannya, ia tahu—itu benar-benar hadiah terburuk yang ia dapatkan, saat perasaannya benar-benar tidak terbalaskan pada ornag yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Ia mengira kalau Hibari benar-benar tidak menyukainya—ia mengira kalau Hibari menganggapnya aneh karena menyukai pria sementara dirinya adalah seorang pria.

Ia—mengira ia tahu semua tentang guardiannya—semua tentang Hibari…

Tetapi nyatanya…

…Flash Back…

"_Hibari-san, kukira kau diserang oleh musuh karena menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar," pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak menghampiri Hibari dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya yang ternyata tidak terluka sama sekali._

"_Aku tidak akan semudah itu terluka Sawada Tsunayoshi—sekarang menjauhlah…"_

"_Hei—kau bahkan tidak datang saat pesta ulang tahun Juudaime dan sekarang kau menyuruhnya untuk menjauh?!" suara Gokudera tidak diindahkan saat itu dan Hibari hanya berjalan kearah kamarnya. Gokudera akan berteriak kembali sebelum Tsuna menghentikannya—dengan segera berjalan menemui pemuda itu._

_Hibari menutup pintu kamarnya, melemparkan jas hitamnya begitu saja dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruangannya._

"_Hibari-san," mengucapkan namanya sekali sebelum membuka pintu geser di rumahnya itu, "kau benar-benar tidak apa bukan?"_

"_Apakah aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?" menatap dengan dahi berkerut, ia benar-benar tidak suka seseorang menghawatirkannya seperti itu. Walaupun semua guardian mengikuti pesta ulang tahun Tsuna—bahkan seorang Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari tidak datang. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, tetapi karena ia tidak bisa._

"_Aku—" Hibari menatap Tsuna sejenak sebelum berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di balik jasnya yang ia hempaskan. Sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang yang kemudian ia lemparkan kearah Tsuna yang menangkapnya, "—ini…"_

"_Hadiah untukmu…"_

…

"_Sekarang pergilah Tsunayoshi—" menghela nafas lelah dan akan melonggarkan dasinya sebelum Tsuna memegang tangannya dengan erat membuatnya mengerutkan alis, "—apa lagi?"_

"_Hibari-san aku—" menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hibari bisa melihat wajah Tsuna yang tampak memerah entah karena apa, "—aku menyukaimu… aku benar-benar menyukaimu Hibari-san…" suaranya tampak pelan namun dalam. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendengar hal itu._

'_Suatu hari kau harus meninggalkannya—darah Vongola harus diteruskan…'_

'_Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku Hibari Kyouya, penyakitmu sudah terlalu parah untuk disembuhkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjamin kalau kau akan sembuh…'_

_._

_._

"_Kau hanya memiliki waktu yang sedikit…"_

"_Hi—Hibari-san?" tangan Hibari bergerak, mencoba untuk mengusap pipi Tsuna saat itu. Namun, ia tampak terhenti karena sesuatu dan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang tadi sangat dekat dengan Tsuna._

"_Kau bercanda—aku tidak mungkin menerima perasaanmu—" membelakangi Tsuna dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, "—jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti herbivore lagi..."_

…

"_Kau tidak pantas untuk menangis hanya karena hal yang seharusnya kau tahu tidak akan bisa kuterima Sawada Tsunayoshi—" walaupun tidak melihat Tsuna, Hibari dengan tepat menjawab saat air mata tampak keluar dari mata Tsuna._

"_A—ahaha, maafkan aku Hibari-san! Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu—" menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan memegang erat kado dari pemuda itu, "—ba-baiklah, aku harus kembali karena Hayato dan juga yang lainnya—"_

"_Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku seperti itu—" menatap Hibari yang masih membelakanginya, "—kau memanggil para herbivore itu dengan nama kecilnya bukan?"_

…

"_Maaf Hibari-san—tetapi aku tidak bisa…" _

…End of Flash Back…

_Aku memang egois, tetapi aku hanya ingin mendengarnya memamnggilku Kyouya…_

Ia tidak bisa memanggilnya seperti itu karena ia hanya akan terus berharap tanpa ada kemungkinan kalau Hibari dan dia akan memiliki hubungan yang lebih daripada sekarang. Itu yang ia fikirkan selama ini—tetapi, lagi-lagi ia salah.

Ia tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan oleh Hibari…

**4 Mei '13** – _Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, tidak pernah aku bisa mengingat kapan hari ulang tahunku. Tetapi, untuk tahun ini—khusus untuk tahun ini aku pasti akan mengingatnya. Karena hari ini, Sawada Tsunayoshi memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis, anak dari seorang aliansi Vongola. _

_Kukira ia tidak akan melalui tahap ini saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasagawa Kyoko—tetapi, pada akhirnya ia harus melakukannya bukan?_

_Sebenarnya aku sedikit curiga dengan gadis itu dan keluarganya—namun, melihat senyuman bahagia yang diberikan oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi—apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

Pernikahan itu—ia melakukannya hanya karena ingin mempertahankan Vongola, membuatnya semakin kokoh dan kuat. Kebahagiaan, senyuman itu tidak pernah sama sekali ia merasakan kenyataan. Itu hanyalah kebohongan—ia tidak pernah bahagia.

Ia tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu—karena ia masih mencintai Hibari Kyouya.

**1 Mei '14** – _Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Chrome Dokuro—ia mengetahui tentang perasaanku pada Tsunayoshi, dan juga tentang penyakitku yang semakin menggerogotiku dari dalam. Ia menyukaiku, dan saat itu aku sadar kalau aku juga menyukainya—namun tidak lebih mencintainya. _

_Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai Sawada Tsunayoshi—dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu._

_Ngomong-ngomong, pernikahan itu—ia tidak bisa datang, sepertinya anak pertamanya dan juga perempuan itu lahir dan membuatnya tidak bisa menghadiri pesta yang dihadiri oleh semua guardian itu._

_Apakah itu adalah balasan untuk pesta ulang tahunnya saat itu?_

_Ia menyambutku saat kembali ke markas, sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki. Sangat mirip dengannya—dan senyuman itu benar-benar sangat indah saat aku melihatnya bahagia dengan kehidupannya._

Ah, kelahiran Ieyatsu anaknya—mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya paling bahagia. Dan untuk sekali itu, ia merasa lebih bahagia daripada saat bersama dengan Hibari. Tetapi ia tetap merasa bersalah—ia bisa saja segera menghadiri upacara pernikahan Hibari dan juga Chrome saat itu.

Namun ia tidak bisa—itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya…

Ia egois, ia tahu itu—Hibari berusaha untuk menahan diri saat menghadiri upacara pernikahannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menginjakkan kaki untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahannya.

**11 Maret '15** – _Aku mendengar perceraian yang terjadi antara Tsunayoshi dan perempuan itu. Sepertinya karena terbiasa dengan pekerjaan dan karier perempuan itu—yang aku lupakan namanya—tidak mau menjaga anak mereka. Aku tahu sejak awal, perempuan itu tidak akan cocok dengan Tsunayoshi._

_Dan saat itu—aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu. Walaupun Shamal dan Nagi memaksaku untuk melakukan rawat inap saat itu, karena kesehatanku yang tiba-tiba langsung menurun—tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya._

_Meskipun aku harus mati saat itu juga…_

_Bahkan saat Nagi memaksaku dengan mengatakan kalau aku harus tetap hidup—karena ia mengandung anakku…_

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa—maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkannya…_

…Flash Back…

"_Tsunayoshi—" suara pintu yang terbuka itu membuat pria berambut cokelat itu tampak menatap sosok sang Cloud Guardian yang tampak menatapnya dalam diam. Duduk di samping tempat tidur anaknya, ia hanya diam dan tersenyum._

"_Hibari-san, kenapa kau berada disini?" senyuman yang dipaksakan—satu hal yang tidak Hibari sukai. Meletakkan sebuah wine merah dan juga dua buah gelas di meja kecil yang ada di depan pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu, "aku tidak bisa minum sekarang—Ieyatsu ada disini…"_

"_Aku akan menjaganya…kau membutuhkan ini—" Tsuna menatap guardiannya dan tersenyum sebelum mengambil gelas dan menuangkan wine itu pada dua gelas yang ada di atas meja saat itu. _

"_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau menikahinya—aku tahu kalau ia sudah terbiasa untuk tidak mengurusi keluarganya—" meminum wine di gelasnya langsung sekali teguk, sepertinya ia sudah mulai mabuk saat mendengar nada suaranya, "—tetapi aku melakukannya demi Vongola…"_

…

"_Tetapi saat aku tahu—" suara batuk tampak menghentikannya sejenak. Tsuna menoleh pada Hibari—sumber suara batuk itu, "—kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengurusi Ieyatsu—aku tidak bisa membiarkannya semakin menguasaiku dan Vongola…"_

_Suara batuk semakin sering terdengar—_

"_Itulah—kenapa aku memutuskan membawa Ieyatsu dan berpisah dengannya—" batuk itu terdengar semakin menyesakkan membuat Tsuna terlihat khawatir meskipun masih dalam pengaruh alcohol, "—Hibari-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Cairan merah tampak keluar begitu saja dari sela jemari Hibari—Tsuna menatap sejenak cairan itu namun ia tampak tertawa._

"_Kau tampaknya tidak kuat lagi untuk minum sampai memuntahkan wine ini Hibari-san? Sebaiknya kau istirahat—aku masih bisa menjaga Ieyatsu—" mencari sapu tangannya dan mencoba untuk membantu mengelap mulut Hibari yang penuh dengan—menurutnya—wine merah itu, "—terima kasih sudah menemaniku Hibari-san…"_

…

"_Hn—"_

…

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan—Hibari benar-benar sudah banyak mengorbankan segalanya untuk dirinya. Namun, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau saat itu Hibari benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan—yang bahkan baru ia sadari beberapa tahun kemudian.

Bukan Hibari yang egois—ia yang terlalu egois…

**14 Maret '15** – _Sepertinya setelah menuliskan catatan terakhir aku sempat pingsan—atau lebih tepatnya koma._

Tsuna tampak tersentak, menyentuh bercak darah kering yang ada di halaman sebelumnya. Ia ingat saat melihat cairan merah yang keluar dari mulut Hibari—yang ia kira adalah wine merah, karena ia tahu Hibari tidak pernah kuat untuk minum beralkohol seperti itu.

Itu bukan wine merah—itu adalah darah…

_Beruntung sepertinya bayi itu, Nagi, dan juga dokter itu berhasil mengecoh Tsunayoshi. Tetapi tidak untuk kepala nanas—Rokudo Mukuro. Sepertinya Nagi juga sempat pingsan karena mendengar aku koma. _

_Dua pukulan di pipi dan aku tidak sama sekali membalasnya…_

_Mungkin memang itu bisa menjadi hukuman yang pantas untukku…_

**20 Maret '15** – _Keluar dari rumah sakit, memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diri pada Nagi dan juga anak yang dikandungnya. Lagipula keadaan Tsunayoshi sepertinya membaik dengan bantuan semua guardiannya._

_Ah, Tsunayoshi lagi…_

Ini terlalu—

**14 Oktober '15** – _Untuk sekali ini—sepertnya aku bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Tsunayoshi—yang ia sebut dengan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Ya, saat Remi lahir—tepat saat ulang tahun Tsunayoshi. Walaupun aku mengatakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya—tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan Tsunayoshi dari fikiranku._

_Ini terlalu berat untukku—saat tahu dua orang yang paling berharga untukku lahir pada hari yang sama._

_Salah satunya memenuhi kehidupanku—dan satu lagi tidak bisa kudapatkan…_

_Aku tahu ini terdengar lemah—tetapi, aku sudah lelah…_

Setelah itu terlihat beberapa catatan dari cerita Remi dan juga Ieyatsu. Tidak pernah tertinggal satu catatanpun tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu benar-benar mencintainya—bahkan lebih daripada yang ia rasakan.

Ia benar-benar jahat—

Ia adalah orang yang membuatnya menderita, dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah ia tidak tahu kalau ialah penyebabnya.

**16 Oktober '20 **– _Dua hari yang lalu adalah ulang tahun Remi yang ke-5, tetapi sepertinya ia mendapatkan hadiah yang menakutkan saat melihatku pingsan di kamar. Aku mendengar dari Nagi kalau Remi menangis mengira kalau aku akan meninggal. Untuk pertama kalinya aku meminta maaf terang-terangan di depan orang lain._

_Meminta maaf pada Remi karena membuatnya ketakutan, membuatnya menangis…_

_Dan hari itu, saat dua hari kemudian aku bangun—Sawada Tsunayoshi mengetahui tentang penyakitku. Tidak pernah aku melihatnya marah seperti itu pada kami para guardiannya. Tetapi entah kenapa aku senang—ia marah karena ia khawatir padaku._

_Ia mengatakan agar aku tidak meninggalkannya…_

_Remi mengatakan kalau ia akan sedih kalau aku meninggalkannya…_

_Nagi mengatakan hal yang sama padaku…_

_Ya—aku sadar selama ini yang membuatku bertahan bukan hanya Tsunayoshi tetapi keluargaku. Dan aku akan terus bertahan—aku tidak akan mati. Meskipun sesakit apapun yang akan kuhadapi—aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka._

_Kekhawatiran atas kesedihan mereka yang akan membuatku bertahan hidup._

Kalau ia tahu bagaimana Hibari berjuang untuk melawan penyakitnya itu—Tsuna akan merelakannya untuk pergi. Ia tidak berhak mendapatkan rasa sakit lebih daripada ini—tidak akan apa-apa, ia yakin kalau ia tidak akan apa-apa kalau tidak ada sosok itu.

Hibari sudah banyak bertahan dari kesakitan itu hanya karena dia.

**14 April '21 **_Aku tahu tulisanku terlihat kacau—tanganku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, dan aku tidak bisa melihat jelas saat ini. Bernafas seperti sesuatu yang sangat berat untukku—setiap nafas yang kukeluarkan selalu saja dibarengi oleh darah yang keluar begitu saja dari tubuhku._

Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat ia melihat bercak darah yang benar-benar hampir memenuhi halaman itu.

_Aku lelah—tetapi aku tidak boleh mati…_

_Bukan karena Nagi atau Remi—yang mengagetkanku saat mereka mengatakan untukku menyerah kalau memang aku sudah lelah. Tetapi karena Tsunayoshi masih membutuhkanku. Butuh seseorang yang melindunginya baik secara fisik maupun secara mental._

_Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini—seolah beribu jarum menusuk seluruh tubuhku. Rasa sakit itu tidak tertahankan—membuat nafasku tercekat. Membuatku takut kalau nafasku terhenti begitu saja dan jantungku berhenti berdetak._

_Tsunayoshi masih membutuhkanku…_

_Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja…_

Dan itu adalah tulisan terakhirnya sebelum ia tertidur lelap dalam keadaan koma sampai sekarang. Seolah ada yang mengikatnya untuk tidak pergi.

Tes…

Halaman itu basah—oleh air mata Tsuna yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Sejahat apa dirinya—ia adalah orang yang paling jahat—ialah yang membuat pria itu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja.

Karena Hibari Kyouya masih menghawatirkannya—yang bahkan membuat pria itu terluka.

"Maaf—maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

…

Langkahnya tampak tenang dan juga nyaris tidak bersuara. Ia tahu kalau Hibari tidak akan suka kalau ia berbuat ribut saat berada di ruangannya. Membuka pintu perlahan, menatap sosok yang tampak seolah tertidur pulas itu.

Tubuh yang kurus, mata yang sayu—wajah yang pucat, Hibari benar-benar merasakan sakit itu. Ia tidak ingin pria di hadapannya ini meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tetapi—ia juga tidak ingin pria ini merasakan kesakitan lebih dari ini.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku—" berbisik di samping telinganya, tangannya benar-benar menggenggam erat tangan Hibari, "—kau bisa memberikan tanda kalau kau mendengarku bukan… Kyouya?"

…

"Ya, kau ingin aku memanggilmu seperti itu bukan?" suara isakan samar terdengar. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur itu, merebahkan kepalanya di samping kepala Hibari, "kalau kau bisa mendengarku—biarkan aku mengetahuinya sedikit saja Kyouya…"

Hening sejenak sebelum ia merasakan pergerakan kecil di tangannya—Hibari mendengarnya ia tahu itu. Ia masih berjuang karenanya—tetapi ia tidak ingin Hibari berjuang lebih keras untuk merasakan kembali rasa sakit lebih dari ini.

"Kau—kau bisa pergi kalau kau menginginkannya Kyouya…" dua kali genggaman pelan, artinya tidak—entah bagaimana Tsuna bisa mengerti itu, "kenapa Kyouya—apakah kau khawatir padaku…?"

Sekali genggaman pelan—artinya ya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyouya—aku bisa menjaga diriku, banyak orang-orang yang menyayangiku—walaupun aku tahu tidak ada yang lebih menyayangiku daripada kau," suaranya sedikit bergetar, namun ia tidak ingin menangis sekarang, "aku tidak akan apa-apa…"

…

"Aku mengetahui semuanya—kau sudah merasakan sakit lebih daripada yang aku bayangkan, aku tidak ingin kau merasakannya lagi…"

23.54

.

.

"Kyouya…"

.

.

Hening.

23.55

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu—dan itu tidak pernah berubah…"

.

.

23.56

Hening.

.

.

"Dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama…"

.

.

23.57

Hening.

.

.

"Makanya—aku tidak ingin kau menderita lagi," air mata itu turun begitu saja, namun disertai dengan senyuman dari pemuda itu.

.

.

23.58

Hening.

.

.

"Pergilah Kyouya—aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku akan terus mencintaimu…"

.

.

23.59

Suara lengking yang terdengar dari alat pendeteksi jantung itu menandakan garis lurus yang tergambar di monitornya. Menandakan kalau tidak ada lagi sosok Hibari Kyouya di depannya—tetapi itu juga menandakan kalau ia tidak akan melihatnya merasakan kesakitan lagi.

Ia tahu kalau Kyouya sudah mengerti apa yang ia katakan…

Walaupun menyakitkan, tetapi Tsuna juga bahagia saat tahu kalau orang yang ia cintai tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi.

…

Berdiri, masih dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya—ia membungkuk dan mengecup bibir pucat pemuda itu sebelum berbisik kearahnya.

**5 Mei '21, 00.00 **– _Selamat ulang tahun Kyouya…_

**o-Owari-o**

Hampir 5000 kata euy XD

Yah sudah lama ga bikin ffic 1827 yang panjang, jadi kalau agak gaje maafkan ya (_ _)

Atau mungkin tidak dimengerti juga maafkan daku…

Mungkin bisa dibilang ini dedicated 1827 Months tapi kayaknya harus ngikutin Prompts ya? Jadi mendingan ini untuk sumbangan 1827 lainnya XD

Oke minna~ silahkan Review~


End file.
